Her and His thoughts
by ZoeJeren
Summary: A look at what went on in Karone and Zhane's head when her transformation happened
1. Chapter 1

Her side/His side

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers In Space. Disney/Saban owns them.

**Her**

How come this feels so strange? I thought I'd have the best feeling in the world, yet this seems very wrong, as if I've betrayed my family. Andros explained it to me though, they weren't my family they were just acting the part because they knew humans, like me, need that sort of feeling in their life, security, which only your family can give you.

And yet.

Yet, here with all these five rangers I don't feel at home, not even with my brother.

Maybe if I see my parents I'll feel like I belong. Maybe, just maybe.

"Karone please report to the bridge. The other rangers would like to see you." I look to Andros and tell him that maybe they'll throw me out of the ship, I think he makes a joke, but I find it difficult to understand. He looks up and down at me and asks me why I'm still wearing the "Astronema" suit and I look at him and tell him that I feel comfortable in it. He looks me up and down again, "you really can't wear that anymore, people will mistake you for Astronema, just change it."

I frown and give him a cold stare, other than that I've never really been insulted like that, of course I am Astronema, nobody could mistake me. "I am the Princess of Darkness, you can't talk to me like that." I tell him, he looks at me and says, "No, you're not. You're Karone, my sister and please don't talk down to everyone." No, I am Karone, man what's up with me. "I'm sorry," I say.

I tell him that old habits are hard to break, but he just smiles and leads me to where I need to be.

**His**

Why can't I seem to get her out of my mind, she's evil, she made it clear to me that day, I could never have her. Why do I have to be the one who this is happening to? Ughh.. Maybe if I went back to help out the rangers I would clear my mind, but then again I am going to be more closer to her.

I should go. These people don't need me anymore, I mean after all they've already have everything under control here and I doubt there'll be any major chaos. I really should just go and help out the rangers.

No! I can't I don't have a ship or a transport that'll get me to them. I really should've let Andros give me the galaxy glider, but even that wouldn't been able to travel that far. Man, don't I wish I was Andros and was captain of my own astro mega ship.

Well, I guess I'll be alone again tonight with my unending thoughts about her. For a second she was out. She's back just running around in my head. I wonder if she ever thinks of me?

And why not?

I sure do.

**Her**

The rangers were nice to me or at least that's what Andros said. At first they were really confusing me, they had those glares and then all of a sudden they were nice and had me carrying some clothes.

Why, I really don't want to change, I'll feel all exposed, but then if I don't do it they'll think I'm ungrateful or something. These clothes are so weird, they fit me all loose. Nothing like I've ever felt in my life though, they're soft and smell of a rich perfume that Cassie called fabric softener. I should really ask her where I can buy that, it would help me to smell real nice.

Weird though, they said I'm an honorary ranger, but why? Do they dispose of them after they've been through enough? I mean after all I haven't seen him around. Maybe I should ask them, where's the silver ranger? What's his name? Hmm, now that's something I definitely have to find out….

The last time I really saw him was when………… Oh whatever he deserved it, after all he had me waiting for him. Still, why didn't I just forgive him, what if I had? Maybe I would've been here sooner. What if I had decided to follow him and fall for him, maybe I would have found out that Andros is my brother sooner? I would really like to see him again. I mean after all he, even before Andros got a clue, he saw me differently. He saw the real Karone, not Astronema, but me.

When he got close to me I felt all jittery I couldn't help it and I didn't know what that was, hmm, maybe it was one of those nice emotions I was never allowed to feel? Love, is that what they call it, I would really like to know a bunch of those nice emotions with him. I want him here, so why isn't he?

I'll definitely will ask either Ashley or Cassie his name, that way I won't be all intrigued about the name that will haunt me, until I know it.

Ok, ready for my big debut, I really hope everyone likes how I look, I really can't see how a loose-fitting suit and natural hair color make me a beautiful person. My make-up has been washed and I tried to apply some, not much so they won't be overwhelmed. Please let it be ok, I mean I know they like me already, so I think this is just another step.

**His**

"Heaven, I'm in Heaven" Its so weird how earth music can really make you think of the way you feel. When Ashley first introduced me to Earth music I didn't like it, but this song just fit's the bill, listening and relaxing.

Man why can't space travel be a little faster, I can't wait to be there. Thank goodness for those rebels and they're so called advanced technology. I can't believe that a simple request was all I needed to do to for them to help me out.

I feel so happy like when a child gets a new toy or something. This Mega Winger is definitely top-notch. I can't wait t for the other guys to see it. They'll definitely like it, of course who couldn't like something that came from Zhane, especially this zord. I really gotta say thanks to those rebels, they sure know how to make them.

"Transmission coming in." The computer says as I click a few buttons to get it to bring up what it is that the transmission is. "Zhane, this is Commander Joser, I recently received a transmission from your ranger friends saying that there's a meteor heading to earth and that they need your help."

"What?" I say as the commander, keeps on briefing me about the situation. Astronema's gone to far, using a meteor to finally achieve her goal of destroying earth. Now, I really want to see her and give her what she deserves, toying with innocent peoples lives. "Zhane, we're now sending you the coordinates and giving you a boost. This small hyper drive boost should cut down your travel time."

"I'm ready." I say, I don't think I'm ever ready, but for this I am. Thinking twice about the things you do as a ranger will only get you to break down and then once you get up again you know, this job isn't about thinking twice.

"Zhane, good luck!" I hear as the Mega Winger takes to a ship form and the hyper drive boost kicks in. I sure do hate this traveling fast thing. When I get there I'll be the one to make sure that I rub it in her face that she can't defeat us. Man when I see her again………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in Space Disney/Saban owns them.

**Her**

I know I can do this, I know I can. I have to tell them my plan, they'll understand. Its so obvious that I'm the only on who can do this. I can make that meteor change course.

Andros won't understand. I know how he can think things about the ship. But Ecliptor is there so I'm pretty sure that if I get on he won't let them do anything bad to me. If I can get Andros to understand that he'll definitely let me go. This is my chance to prove to the rangers that I can help and not just hang around here, being "helpful." I do hope he lets me.

Sitting here and watching them trying to take down that meteor with a couple of nuclear weapons won't do. I knew that even before they even left. The blast didn't even do anything to the surface of that thing. I've made my mind, just like they did. I'm doing this, once they get here I'll be sure to let them know of my intentions of boarding the Dark Fortress.

*

Getting ready for a mission is harder than I thought. I wish I didn't have to wear the Astronema clothes, I was already beginning to fell okay with the other loose ones.

Something's in the room. I sense it………………._Astronema. Astronema_.

Shut up! I tell whoever's there. I'm Karone, I'm not Astronema.

_Then why are you dressed like her, why don't you accept the fact and tell your, hmm, brother that you like being Astronema better than this good Karone._

What?! Shut up?! I'm only wearing these clothes to help the rangers. I'm only wearing them to help me get inside the Dark Fortress unnoticed! I'm only wearing them because not all Quantrons know that I'm good and they'll have to obey me once they see "Astronema!" AGH!

_Don't kid yourself, you know you're not good, you're evil and you know everybody knows about your switching sides to help out the opponent._

Where are you? Why do you hide? Are you too scared to face me, because you know I could have you down in a second? Come out you coward! Come Out! I scream inside the room and I quickly notice that Andros has walked in and runs up to me.

"Karone? Are you Ok?" He asks me, "yes I'm ok" I tell him, "I think there's someone in this room."

He looks around and says that for a very small room for any other person to have been in there he would have seen it, but there's nobody there. I still look around trying to make sense of it. "Maybe whoever that was tapped into the computer" I tell him "and that's how they were talking to me." "Impossible" he says, "the team would've noticed it and DECA would've informed us of any malfunction right away."

"Andros don't you remember that I've gotten on this ship once before, undetected.?" I tell him with a smirk and right away I feel a surge of power. Strange, I haven't felt like that since the last time I wanted to destroy the rangers. Stop it, I say to myself Karone doesn't want to destroy the rangers, I want to help them. Now, on with the mission.

"Wait! What are you doing, you're not going nowhere?" Andros tells me as I begin to walk out. "Whatever is going on here, I really don't like and I can't risk you going into the Dark Fortress and not coming back." I look at him and for a second want to flare up and tell him that I'm doing this for him, for his friends and that for once I'm on the good side and he wants to keep me from doing dome good. I calm myself down, but I'm pretty sure he saw my inner madness, I'm an easy person to read, especially when I'm angry and I don't say anything.

"Listen Andros I know you don't want anything happening to me, but if there's any chance of helping out, I think this one is it and I want to do it."

He looks at me and then I see him look away. "I just don't want to loose you……. Again."

"You're not, now that I know who I am, I won't be easily forced to be someone I'm not. Besides Ecliptor will most likely be there and he won't let anything happen to me, he's like my father, you can count on it that he won't let anything happen to me."

He looks away again and nods. I know he must feel awful sending his sister into a battle that's more than likely unbeatable. "I'll do it Andros, it's the best I can offer to help out here and remember you won't loose me."

He comes over and hugs me, "then I guess you really are one of us, a ranger always think of others before their selves." I look into his eyes and nod. I am a ranger.

We walk out and head towards the bridge, I'll have to say my good byes for the time being to the team.

_Ok, so you think you're a ranger?_

Huh? I look behind me, but I try to play it off, if Andros suspects anything again he'll definitely will have me stay. "I think I forgot my locket." I say as I hold it in my hands and know that is the best lie to get him to believe me.

I walk back into the room and notice that no one is around, I look outside and nothing. NOTHING! Nothing Karone! NOTHING! I search the room frantically, there is nothing! I feel tears building up, I hate to think that this is a mind game brought on by Dark Specter, I mean after all I helped him, build the program, one of the best, you're mind plays trick with you, you're very mind. How crazy that he's thinking he can turn me back to Astronema, but he can't I'm more powerful than him, I'm good. A princess _is _usually good.

Snap out of it! Karone, you're no princess when you're a ranger. You're selfless and dedicated. I walk out and sure enough there's Andros waiting for me. "You ready?" He asks.

_Of course._ I am

**Him**

Here we go! Mega Winger, zord formation! I say as I land with the Zord next to my friends who happen to be piloting their other zords.

I boost up the energy, "Maximum energy Level!" the computer informs me. Shut up! I scream as I hold the Mega Winger and say a few hello's to everyone, even though I know this is no time for reunions. AGH! Come on! No Asteroid can take one the Mega Winger!

Tada! No problem, cool enough the asteroid is changing course. I bet that Astronema must be crawling in he seat, mad as hell. Ha! I'll laugh in your face anytime, can't take the rangers down that easily.

Still flying in the air and we do a few routine circulations just to be on the safe side.

That boost sure helped, I can't believe I made it just in time to help the rangers out. Now Astronema must really be mad

*

hen Andros first told me he had found his sister I was so happy for him, but I hadn't the bit longing to meet her and then he told me who she was, Astronema. She was kidnapped by Darkonda, man that guy sure knows how to make Andros hate him. I can't imagine how life would've been without her family, when people all around you tell you that you're with you're family, but there's no love. I want to see her, I need to see how she looks, what's her hair color? Is her face as truly beautiful as with all that make-up? If that smoking body just comes with being mean or is she actually that good looking?

I can't believe how bad I judged her, I can't believe I've been such a jerk, and how in the world could I have not seen who she was? It sucks that I got here so late, it suck that she's not here, but when I see her I'll tell her how sorry I was to be late to our date. I'll be nicer than anybody here could ever be. I know she'll be with me, I can tell.

Andros walks into the Bridge and informs me of the situation. Last they heard from her was when…….. I listen to the audio recording in my own time and notice that her voice has that sweet innocent tone she took on when she was with me. _"_Alright I'm on board. I'm heading into the main control room, I'll check in from there." She sounds so sweet, I wish I had really seen her. '"Its really quiet. I'm at the computer." her intentions were so honest and selfless, what happened to you? I wish I knew. "Found it! Now to….. ASTRONEMA!" That other voice, ruined the perfect sound of her voice. "Ecliptor its you." "_Yes, Astronema it is me. And I'm better than ever." _Ecliptor sounds ten times worse than what he used to, I can't believe he helped the rangers out, why did Andros let her go and do everything by herself, she might've been here and I could've seen her beautiful face as Karone and not Astronema. "What did they do to you?"

"_The same as will be done to you my princess." _"ECLIPTOR NO!"

AGH! If only I'd been here and told Andros to get one of them to go along with her, I would've and she would've been safe, now we're here worrying about her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I wonder how scare you might've been all alone there? I wonder what was going through your head.

**Her**

Walking the hallways of this so called home gives me the chills. Why? It was my home, not that long ago. I look around and notice there's nobody in the room and I quickly inform the rangers, the quicker I do this the quicker I get out of this place. _But you really don't wanna leave do you?_

Shut up again, let me concentrate. _Hahahahahahaha! _

AGH! Ecliptor is here, finally I can calm down, these nerves of mine sure have been going crazy since I left this place. Something's wrong this is not the Ecliptor I know, he's changed, there's chips and wires going through him. "What did they do to you?" I asked knowing all to well the answer to that question. I fight, but I notice I'm easily outmaneuvered, he takes off my com link and I feel way to scared to do anything else. _I win. _

"Stop, please Ecliptor!" I feel weak as the needle that goes in my flesh and I feel the small sting, they're numbing you, do something about it. _No, you can't and you won't. I'm here and you won't ever get rid of me! _

Fight it Karone, I can't easily give up, not like this, please oh no not like this, I'd rather die than to be trap in my own head!

*

_I can't talk. I've lost control of my own body. Wait a minute what's going on?_

Oh yeah didn't I tell you, sorry Karone, but this is a battle you just lost.

_Who are you, why are you in my head? What's going on?_

I'm Astronema, Princess of Darkness, I thought you knew me, especially since I've been you for so long.

_This isn't happening. Stop…. Wait, so that's it you were the one in my room, I mean you've been inside my head all this time, I should've know it. Dark Specter did plant that program on me, it must've been when I was younger though, I should've known it. That stupid program I helped perfect it and now its made me be something that I'm not. I feel like crying, but I can't my body is useless all I can feel is pity for myself. Someone help me!_

Ooh, smart girl, you remembered the program. Its useless now that I have taken over. Good thing you actually made an Astronema chip, you're every thought and senseless crimes are all that I am. The evil and disastrous being that you programmed into that chip is all that I am, you should've really given it more time, you should've never agreed with Dark Specter that this was the best evil Astronema program.

_I never thought there was something better than before, I really thought I was evil, and making sure I stayed that was always my intention, but this is the real me. Please have some compassion and let me out._

Too bad Karone, I'm the persona that comes out, you on the other hand might as well be dead.

**Him**

"Andros I'm coming with you." I tell my friend as he walks towards the Jump Tubes. "I'm interested in your sister." I tell him, keeping most of the information to myself.

He looks at me and immediately jumps in the tubes and his flash comes out and there goes Andros with his Galaxy Glider as the red astro ranger. I look to Carlos' Jump tube and jump out. I morph and quickly feel secured when I feel my own Galaxy Glider underneath my feet. I lean forwards and speed up. Hold on Karone, I'm coming to getcha.

*

This spaceship does feel rotten, this Quantron suit feels cold, I have to do this, if I ever want to see her again safe and sound.

Room after room and nothing, maybe they've taken her somewhere else. Karone. Say something, scream, yell anything will do, I'm here. I'll protect you.

One of the last rooms, we can't go any farther if we do we won't have a chance to escape, please let her be here. The control room, _I'm headed into the main control room, I'll check in there……._

I take off my helmet as soon as I see that Andros up ahead who's also taken off his helmet.

She's here. Different.

**Her: **_Andros, get out of here!…. Huh its him._

**His:** What's wrong with her, pale skin, pale complexion, darkness, the black suite. Astronema. No Karone.

**Her:** _What is he doing here?_ He's not here for you, he's her for me, now let it go, he can't hear you, so stop! _No, Zhane, Zhane, I know your name, I know who you are, I forgive you I was so stupid, HELP ME! Please help me!_ Stop it!

**His:** She's gone, I don't think she knows who either Andros and I are to her. I look at her as she gets up and Andros asks her, "Karone, what have they done to you?"

**Her:** "I am Astronema, Princess of Darkness." _No, I'm not you are, but I'm not, please Zhane, please Andros, somebody please stop her._

**His:** The beautiful girl gone, just like that, Karone. Stop it Zhane, you need to get out of here, you need to take Andros out of here, before, he does something stupid.

**Her:** _No! Please don't go! Please stop! Please don't' leave me here! _

**His:** Wow, she really is gone, I'm sorry I failed you. I've been feeling sick to my stomach when I realized what they had done to her. They reprogrammed her mind, those bastards I'll get them and I'll get you back Karone. I should've been here sooner. I would've never let you go. I would've kept you close to me and keep you safe here with me. I'm sorry. I'll get you back. Until then all I can know of your true self is that cute sweet innocent voice from the recordings. I promise you'll be back with me again.

**Her:** They left you, they'll never see the Karone I know. Haha! You really lost this time. So, please don't ever interrupt my thoughts ever again. _I will do every time. I will never cease what you did to me, I will interrupt you every time I get. And I know the rangers will never let me down. I know he will come back to get me. Why wouldn't he if he was here before? You better watch out this battle isn't over yet…………_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in Space. Disney/Saban owns them.

Note: I got some of this dialogue from Countdown to Destruction, as the rangers talk we also get to hear what went on in hteir heads, so if you're confused, try to either watch the episode before or during the time you read this.

**Him**

I'm here waiting, nothing to do except wait and see if maybe one of us comes up with something to get her back. If not, I promised to get her back not to anyone, but to myself. When you promise things to yourself Zhane you can't let them go, you made those promises to yourself, I can't let myself down. If I do I'll let her down.

I wonder if in there somewhere very deep within her mind does she register who I am?

Is she still there?

Am I at all lingering around in her head somewhere?

I wish you were here, Karone…………… Karone.

Karone.

My first thought waking up and the last thing I ever end up thinking about at the end of the day is you. I'm sorry.

Still here, sorry I don't know what to do I'm useless, I'm sorry.

Help?

Help who?

Aghh, "Zhane." I see Cassie and she looks at me quite funny. "Uhmm its been a few days since the last time anything ever happened with Ast..I mean Karone and you haven't even done your duties here in the ship or anything." I know I haven't, I just look at her and I know she wants me to say something back, but I can't.

"Sorry Cassie, I was just thinking."

"Well, I know we don't exactly talk much, but you know if you were right about Karone that she was brainwashed than maybe we can get her back." She sits next to me and I see her face looking at me, she must think I'm such a loser. "I know sometimes when terrible things happen, you just want time alone for yourself, but don't you think Karone would rather have you doing something than just being around and not doing anything."

"Yeah, I guess." I look at her and wonder how much interaction she had with Karone that she's able to tell me all this when we barely even spoke before.

"Cassie, like you said we don't talk much, but why would you think Karone would think that, I mean she was only here for like two days and I don't' think two days was enough to get to know her."

"Well, you're the one to talk, you barely had "one date" with her and you seem to think you know her."

"I do." I tell her, actually what do I know about her. I know I was attracted to her and that she might've to because she was the one who asked me out. Other than that I really don't know much except, well nothing only that her voice sounds so sweet and…….. Why am I so into her when I barely even know her?

"Zhane, when Karone was here, she and I talked quite a lot. I know two days might not seem enough, but she told me things."

I look at her and feel embarrassed thinking about what Karone might've told her. "Did she say anything about me?"

Cassie smiles and looks around my room. She gets up and heads for the door, "you know Zhane she might've liked you even more than you know, but until you get up and do something other than just lying around, you won't know much."

Cassie walks out and I stand up, did she just say that maybe Karone was interested in me?

Gotta go talk to her, gotta ask her what she talked to Karone about.

**Her**

_Wake up! If I can't rest neither can you!_

Oh why don't you just shut up! I'm tired and if you existed outside my head, the Princess of Darkness would be known throughout the universe as the one who murdered a so called ranger in cold blood.

_Too bad though I'm in your head, and you are living in my body. You can't do such a thing, I'm here ever present and I know you're every thought._

Oh please and what good is that if you can't even say anything.

"My Princess the Psycho's are ready. Give the order and they'll attack at once."

"Go Ecliptor, send them out."

_You can't win, nobody has ever beaten the rangers before and what makes you think you are?_

I thought you were in my head, I know I will. I don't think I will, I know it.

_Really? I am in your head and every second you doubt everything._

No I don't shut up!

_I won't. You're the intruder here._

I'm gonna get rid of you.

_I really don't think you can, how can you get rid of something that exists only in your head?_

Oh well that's what you think. You might as well know that as easily as I can kill this body is as easily as I can kill you.

_You wouldn't to that though, I know you, where would you go? Who's head would you have to invade in order to live?_

AGH!

_What are you doing? Stop! AGH! Stop it!_

AGH! I won't! HAHAHAHA! Hurting this body hurts you too, even if I have to feel your pain there is nothing you can do if I keep cutting your arm, like I said before stop pestering me.

**Him**

What now, the psycho's are defeated, we might as well just get her back.

If everything Cassie told me is true, then I want her back even more. She felt the same way. I wanna see you, I need you.

If and if we have to face her in order to defeat all this evil, will we be able to get her back. Will we be able to defeat her without having to use so much that it can hurt her.

I don't wanna do that and I know Andros wouldn't want to hurt her either.

Please! Oh, please let everything go right, don't let us lose her………don't let me loose her.

**Her**

_Please stop hurting me, what's wrong with you, don't you have any compassion?_

No, I am the Princess of Darkness and pretty soon the queen and maybe then I will be able to get rid of you completely.

_The psycho's are defeated what are you supposed to come up with now?_

My best plan yet, I'm gonna get rid of Dark Specter, well the psycho's managed to drain most of his power away now I just need something to get rid of him completely.

_You are so low, going as far as killing your leader, you know that won't make much of a queen. When others start finding out what you did, they won't follow you._

No, they will follow me. I will be their leader and they won't be able to do much against me. Watch and see.

*

_So, decided not to do the dirty work yourself, I see Darkonda destroyed Dark Specter. You are evil. I wish I had never created you. I wish I had never been evil so you wouldn't exist now._

Too bad you did and now you get to watch as I rule this galaxy as the Queen of Evil. "I really am the supreme leader."

"The universe is at your begging call, my Queen."

"Karone, you are no longer under Dark Specter's command."

_Zordon, you have him here?_

"Use your powers to stop this madness. Search your heart."

_But I am here, Zordon, help me._

"Silence!"

"You are not evil."

AGH!

_Yes, I'm getting free._

No, you're not.

"My Queen are you alright?"

"I'm not just evil, I'm the Queen of Evil."

"Yes."

"Move in. Let's take earth once and for all."

_No, if I could've just…………_

**Him**

Never thought, things would end this way.

I have to be their leader now, no time to think about the things I didn't do.

We need hope.

I believe Andros can get her back.

I wish I'd gone to help him, but they need me much more here than there, please Andros get her back.

**Her**

_Andros! Get out of here!_

You should really watch this Karone, I'm gonna enjoy destroying your brother.

_No, please don't hurt him._

If I can't hurt you, I will certainly hurt him!

"Zordon, no, you ask too much. I can't do it. I won't destroy you."

"How about if I destroy you."

_Don't you dare touch him._

"Karone, you've got to stop this, try and remember I'm your brother."

HIAA!

"_No, stop Don't hurt him!"_

"Victory is at my fingertips, you can't stop me."

"Karone, please listen."

_Stop! _

"WAIT! You don't know what you're doing."

"HIA! AGH!"

"Karone, you've got to listen to me. I'm Andros, you're brother, your own flesh and blood."

"NO!"

"AGGH!"

_Andros!_

"AGH! HYIA!"

"AGGGHHHH! Karone, no! AGH!"

Now you get to see him die. "GOODBYE, BROTHER! AGGHHH!"

_AGGGHHHH!_

"Oh NO, what have I done……………."

_Aghh, help me, help me, agh………………………………......................._

**Him**

Its over.

Please let everything be ok. Hope Andros did everything ok, please just let her be safe.

She's here, her ship, what's going on?

NO! Please, no, this can't be!

Karone, please, please come back, I'm sorry I wasn't there.

Karone…………….I love you.

**Her**

_Karone…. Karone………_

Who's there?

_Zordon, you are no longer under anybody's control. You are safe now, don't be frighten, I'll help you._

What am I supposed to do, where am I?

_All that matters is that you're ok, listen, do you hear that?_

No, what is it?

_I think it's a few people out there who want to see you again_

_Andros: Karone……….Please come back…………_

_Ashley: Karone………..Don't let Andros down………_

_Carlos: Karone………..He fought for you…………_

_Cassie: Karone………..I wanted to be your friend………_

_T.J.: Karone………..You're no longer Astronema…….._

_**Him:**__ Karone………………I love you…………….._

**Her**

I'm here, love………………


End file.
